An exemplary cable connector 101, shown in FIGS. 11A to 11C, is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,027). As is shown in FIG. 11A, this cable connector 101 comprises a plurality of contacts 110, a housing 120 that accommodates the plurality of contacts 110, a circuit board 130 that is soldered to the respective contacts 110 and soldered to a conductor 161 of a cable 160. A metal shell 140 covers the housing 120. Each contact 110 has a contact part 111 that contacts a mating contact on one end (the end on the side that mates with the mating connector), and has a soldering part 112 that is soldered to the circuit board 130 on the other end.
Moreover, as is shown in FIGS. 11A, 11B and 11C, the housing 120 comprises a mating part 121 disposed on the front side (i.e., on the left side in FIGS. 11A and 11B) that mates with a mating connector, and circuit board supporting parts 122 that extend rearward from both ends of the mating part 121. Circuit board receiving grooves 125 are formed in the circuit board supporting parts 122. Contact receiving channels 123 are formed in the mating part 121 in a single row, and a latching arm 124 is formed which extends at an inclination to the rear from the upper surface of the mating part 121.
This cable connector 101 is completed as follows: specifically, after the circuit board 130 is supported by the circuit board supporting parts 122, the soldering parts 112 of the respective contacts 110 and the conductor 161 of the cable 160 are soldered to the circuit board 130; then, an insulating overmolding member 170 is overmolded around the cable 160 and the metal shell 140 that covers the housing 120. In FIG. 11A, the symbol 171 indicates a strain relief.
However, problems have been encountered in this conventional cable connector 101. Specifically, the anti-twisting strength following the overmolding of the overmolding member 170, i.e., the mechanical strength of the parts that support the circuit board 130 when the cable connector 101 is twisted in the vertical direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 11A, is low. Accordingly, if the cable connector 101 is pulled out of the mating connector while being twisted in the vertical direction, a large stress is applied to the solder connection parts between the circuit board 130 and the soldering parts 112 of the contacts 110, so that the electrical connections between the contacts 110 and the circuit board 130 cannot always be ensured.